gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pray
Es el primer Opening de Gintama, de Tomoko Kawase. También es conocida como Tommy, y sus alteregos musicales Tommy february6 y Tommy heavenly6 Personajes Lista de personajes por orden de aparición: *Gintoki Sakata *Shinpachi Shimura *Kagura *Sadaharu *Otose *Shimura Tae *Hasegawa Taizou *Catherine *Kondou Isao *Okita Sougo *Hijikata Toushirou *Yamazaki Sagaru *Sarutobi Ayame *Kotarou Katsura *Elizabeth Sinopsis El opening comienza mostrando el logo de la serie Gintama (銀魂, lo que literalmente significa alma plateada), para luego el ángulo sea cambiado al rostro de Gintoki y Shinpachi yendo sobre una motocicleta mientras Shinpachi se demostraba paranóico, luego aparece Kagura sobre Sadaharu adelantándose en el camino. Gintoki vuelve a acelerar y saltan por una colina, Kagura siguiendo sus pasos hace lo mismo y luego floja con el usual paraguas que utiliza. Desde otro ángulo vemos a Gintoki sujetando un vaso de helado, luego pasamos a Shinpachi apoyando con gritos a su artista favorito, vuelve a cambiar el ángulo y es dirigido a Kagura la cual sopla un moco que había sacado de su naríz, el ángulo vuelve a cambiar y vemos a Otose riendo mientras Kagura, Gintoki, Shinpachi salen corriendo del lugar. Cambiando a un Gintoki del pasado con unos pantalones grises, una capa blanca y una cinta que atravesando su cabellera sin olvidar su katana, se encontraba parado en un campo de batalla. El viento sopla por el rostro de Gintoki mientras despierta de aquel recuerdo para pelear con cadáveres que van saliendo del suelo con su espada de madera y grita. Una luz alumbra el rostro de Gintoki por fin despertándose de golpe,se encontraban en un parque mientras caía las hojas del sakura (hojas de cerezo) y ve a kagura a su lado comiendo, de fondo podemos ver a Shinpachi siendo atacado por Sadaharu, va observando el lugar y ve a Tae ofreciendole comida (quemada), a Otose fumando y de fondo un puesto de comida de Hasegawa, luego aparece Catherine tratando de robar la comida de Tae siendo golpeada por Otose. Gintoki mira hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en la cara, el escenario cambia mostrando a los integrantes del Shinsengumi, el ángulo vuelve a cambiar y aparece Ayame mezclando alguna comida.Katsura aparece con una bomba en la mano y Elizabeth detrás suyo. Finalmente vemos de espalda a Gintoki sobre el techo del Yorozuya observando el distrito Kabuki, es enfocado su rostro, el viento seguía soplandole y de repente aparece Sadaharu detrás suyo y lo muerde hasta que de su cabeza cayera sangre. Letra Romaji= Let's go out! Open my mind Let's go! Sweet dream other side Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he Sabitsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou Kizuiteta "Mou...modore nai" Ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?) Aoku tsunagatteku (I want to cry...) Kowagaru jibun ni maketaku nai yo Unmei kara nige nai Hitori ja nai Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni Kanashii yume da toshite mo kamawanai Kimi no namida ni furetai yo... Baby I pray..."Shinjite" Tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite |-| Español= ¡Vamos con mente abierta, un nuevo mundo a soñar! Libre de aquella jaula, comienzo a vagar. La llave que en mi pecho, hizo latir mi corazón; me dice "no hay regreso, así que avanza". Los días lejanos y fríos (Baby ¿por qué? ) nos atan a nuestro destino (Y yo lloré). Los miedos que hay dentro de mi, aún no me han vencido. Un nuevo día alcanzaré si tu vienes junto a mi. Solo si te quedas siempre a mi lado podré vivir sin ver la soledad que se rompe en mi. Alcanzada por las penas en tu llanto, baby. Yo sueño con creer que un día lograrás romper las sombras que te envuelven. Video center|600 px Curiosidades * Pray, formó parte de los ost de la última película de Gintama "Gintama Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare" Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings